wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Quo vadis/Rozdział 42
Winicjusz zaledwie miał czas rozkazać kilku niewolnikom, by jechali za nim, po czym wskoczywszy na konia, popędził wśród głębokiej nocy przez puste ulice Ancjum, w kierunku Laurentum. Wpadłszy pod wpływem straszliwej wieści w stan jakby szału i umysłowego zdziczenia, chwilami nie zdawał sobie dokładnie sprawy, co się z nim dzieje, miał tylko poczucie, że na tym samym koniu siedzi za jego plecami nieszczęście i krzycząc mu do uszu: "Rzym się pali!", smaga jego samego, konia i pędzi ich w ten ogień. Położywszy swą odkrytą głowę na karku końskim, biegł w samej tunice na oślep, nie patrząc przed siebie i nie zważając na przeszkody, o które mógł się roztrzaskać. Wśród ciszy i wśród nocy, spokojnej i gwiaździstej, jeździec i koń, oblani blaskiem księżyca, czynili wrażenie sennych widziadeł. Idumejski ogier, stuliwszy uszy i wyciągnąwszy szyję, mknął jak strzała mijając nieruchome cyprysy i białe, pochowane wśród nich wille. Tętent kopyt o płyty kamienne budził tu i owdzie psy, które szczekaniem przeprowadzały dziwne zjawisko, potem zaś, zaniepokojone jego nagłością, poczynały wyć podnosząc paszcze do księżyca. Niewolnicy biegnący za Winicjuszem, mając konie o wiele gorsze, wkrótce pozostali w tyle. On sam, przebiegłszy jak burza śpiące Laurentum, zawrócił ku Ardei, w której, również jak w Arycji, w Bovillae i Ustrinum, trzymał od czasu przyjazdu do Ancjum rozstawne konie, aby móc w jak najkrótszym czasie przebiegać przestrzeń dzielącą go od Rzymu. Pamiętając o tym wydobywał ostatki sił z konia. Za Ardeą wydało mu się, że niebo w północno-wschodniej stronie powleka się różowym odblaskiem. Mogła to być i zorza ranna, gdyż godzina była późna, dzień zaś czynił się wcześnie w lipcu. Lecz Winicjusz nie mógł powstrzymać okrzyku rozpaczy i wściekłości, wydało mu się bowiem, że to jest łuna pożogi. Przypomniały mu się słowa Lekaniusza: "Miasto całe jednym morzem płomieni!" - i przez chwilę czuł, że grozi mu naprawdę szaleństwo, stracił bowiem całkowicie nadzieję, by mógł uratować Ligię, a nawet dobiec, zanim miasto nie zmieni się w jeden stos popiołu. Myśli jego stały się teraz jeszcze szybsze niż pęd konia i gnały przed nim jako stado czarnego ptactwa - rozpaczliwe i potworne. Nie wiedział wprawdzie, która część miasta zaczęła płonąć, przypuszczał jednak, że dzielnica zatybrzańska, pełna skupionych domów, składów drzewa i drewnianych bud, w których sprzedawano niewolników, pierwsza mogła stać się pastwą płomienia. W Rzymie pożary zdarzały się dość często, przy których równie często przychodziło do gwałtów i rabunków, zwłaszcza w dzielnicach zamieszkałych przez ludność ubogą i na wpół barbarzyńską - cóż więc mogło dziać się na takim Zatybrzu, które było gniazdem hałastry pochodzącej ze wszystkich stron świata? Tu Ursus ze swą nadludzką siłą mignął się w głowie Winicjusza, lecz cóż mógł poradzić choćby nie człowiek, ale tytan, przeciw niszczącej sile ognia? Obawa buntu niewolników była również zmorą, która dusiła Rzym od lat całych. Mówiono, iż setki tysięcy tych ludzi marzy o czasach Spartakusa i czeka tylko na spo-sobną chwilę, by chwycić za broń przeciw ciemięzcom i miastu. A oto chwila nadeszła! Być może, że tam w mieście obok pożogi wre rzeź i wojna. Może nawet pretorianie rzucili się na miasto i mordują z rozkazu cezara. I włosy powstały nagle z przerażenia na głowie Winicjusza. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie rozmowy o pożarach miast, które od pewnego czasu z dziwną uporczywością prowadzono na dworze cezara, przypomniał sobie jego skargi, że musi opisywać płonące miasto nie widząc nigdy prawdziwego pożaru, jego pogardliwą odpowiedź Tygellinowi, który podejmował się podpalić Ancjum lub sztuczne drewniane miasto, wreszcie jego narzekania na Rzym i smrodliwe zaułki Subury. Tak! to cezar kazał spalić miasto! On jeden mógł się na to ważyć, tak jak jeden Tygellinus mógł się podjąć wykonania podobnego rozkazu. A jeśli Rzym płonie z rozkazu cezara, to któż może zaręczyć, że i ludność nie zostanie z jego rozkazu wymordowana. Potwór był zdolnym i do takiego czynu. Więc pożar, bunt niewolników i rzeź! Jakiś straszliwy chaos, jakieś rozpętanie niszczących żywiołów i wściekłości ludzkiej, a w tym wszystkim Ligia! Jęki Winicjusza pomieszały się z chrapaniem i jękami konia, który biegnąc drogą wznoszącą się ciągle do Arycji w górę, pędził już ostatkiem tchu. Kto ją wyrwie z płonącego miasta i kto może ją ocalić? Tu Winicjusz, położywszy się całkiem na koniu, wpił palce we włosy, gotów z bólu kąsać kark koński. Lecz w tej chwili jakiś jeździec pędzący również jak wicher, ale ze strony przeciwnej, do Ancjum, krzyknął przebiegając koło niego: "Roma ginie!", i popędził dalej. Do uszu Winicjusza doszedł tylko jeszcze wyraz: "bogowie", resztę zgłuszył tętent kopyt. Lecz ów wyraz wytrzeźwił go. Bogowie!... Winicjusz podniósł nagle głowę i wyciągnąwszy ramiona ku niebu nabitemu gwiazdami; począł się modlić: "Nie was wzywam, których świątynie płoną, ale Ciebie!... Tyś sam cierpiał, Tyś jeden miłosierny! Tyś jeden rozumiał ludzki ból! Tyś przyszedł na świat, by ludzi nauczyć litości, więc ją teraz okaż! Jeśliś jest taki, jak mówią Piotr i Paweł, to mi uratuj Ligię. Weź ją na ręce i wynieś z płomieni. Ty to możesz! Oddaj mi ją, a ja ci oddam krew. A jeśli dla mnie nie zechcesz tego uczynić, to uczyń dla niej. Ona Cię kocha i ufa Ci. Obiecujesz życie po śmierci i szczęście, ale szczęście po śmierci nie minie, a ona nie chce jeszcze umierać. Daj jej żyć. Weź ją na ręce i wynieś z Rzymu. Ty możesz, chybabyś nie chciał..." I przerwał, czuł bowiem, że dalsza modlitwa mogła się zmienić w groźbę; bał się obrazić bóstwo w chwili, gdy najbardziej potrzebował Jego litości i łaski. Zląkł się na samą myśl o tym i by nie dopuścić do głowy ani cienia groźby, począł znów smagać konia, tym bardziej że białe mury Arycji, która leżała na połowie drogi do Rzymu, zaświeciły już przed nim w blasku księżyca. Po pewnym czasie przebiegł w całym pędzie koło świątyni Merkurego, która leżała w gaju przed miastem. Wiedziano już tu widocznie o nieszczęściu, albowiem przed świątynią panował ruch niezwykły. Winicjusz dojrzał w przelocie na schodach i między kolumnami roje ludzi świecących sobie pochodniami, którzy cisnęli się pod opiekę bóstwa. Droga nie była też już ani tak pusta, ani tak wolna jak za Ardeą. Tłumy dążyły wprawdzie do gaju bocznymi ścieżkami, ale i na głównym gościńcu stały gromadki, które usuwały się pośpiesznie przed pędzącym jeźdźcem. Z miasta dochodził gwar głosów. Winicjusz wpadł w nie jak wicher, przewróciwszy i stratowawszy kilku ludzi po drodze. Naokół teraz otoczyły go okrzyki: "Rzym płonie! Miasto w ogniu! Bogowie, ratujcie Rzym!" Koń potknął się i ściągnięty silną ręką, osiadł na zadzie przed gospodą, w której Winicjusz trzymał innego do zmiany. Niewolnicy, jakby spodziewając się przybycia pana, stali przed gospodą i na jego rozkaz ruszyli na wyścigi, by przyprowadzić nowego konia. Winicjusz zaś widząc oddział złożony z dziesięciu konnych pretorianów, którzy widocznie jechali z wieścią z miasta do Ancjum, skoczył ku nim i począł pytać: - Która część miasta w ogniu? - Ktoś jest? - spytał dziesiętnik. - Winicjusz, trybun wojskowy i augustianin! Odpowiadaj, na głowę twoją! - Pożar, panie, wybuchł w kramach przy Wielkim Cyrku. Gdy nas wysłano, środek miasta był w ogniu. - A Zatybrze? - Płomień tam dotychczas nie doszedł, lecz z niepowstrzymaną siłą ogarnia coraz nowe dzielnice. Ludzie giną od żaru i dymu i wszelki ratunek niemożliwy . W tej chwili podano Winicjuszowi nowego konia. Młody trybun skoczył na niego i popędził dalej. Jechał teraz ku Albanum, pozostawiając na prawo Albalongę i jej wspaniałe jezioro. Gościniec do Arycji szedł pod górę, która zasłaniała całkowicie widnokrąg i leżące po drugiej jej stronie Albanum. Winicjusz jednakże wiedział, że wydostawszy się na szczyt obaczy nie tylko Bovillae i Ustrinum, w których czekały na niego nowe konie, ale i Rzym, za Albanum bowiem ciągnęła się po obu bokach Appijskiej drogi równa, niska Kampania, po której biegły ku miastu tylko arkady akweduktów i nic już nie zasłaniało widoku. - Ze szczytu zobaczę płomienie - mówił sobie. I poczynał znów, smagać konia. Lecz zanim dobiegł do szczytu góry, uczuł na twarzy powiew wiatru i wraz z nim zapach dymu doszedł do jego nozdrzy. A wtem i wierzchołek wzgórza zaczął się złocić. "łuna!" - pomyślał Winicjusz. Noc jednak bladła już od dawna, brzask przechodził w świt i na wszystkich pobliskich wzgórzach świeciły również złote i różowe blaski, mogące pochodzić zarazem od pożogi a od jutrzni. Winicjusz dobiegł do szczytu i wówczas, straszliwy widok uderzył jego oczy. Cała nizina pokryta była dymami, tworzącymi jakby jedną olbrzymią, leżącą tuż przy ziemi chmurę, w której znikły miasta, akwedukty, wille, drzewa; na końcu zaś tej szarej, okropnej płaszczyzny gorzało na wzgórzach miasto. Pożar jednakże nie miał kształtu ognistego słupa, jak bywa wówczas, gdy się pali pojedynczy, choćby największy budynek. Była to raczej długa, podobna do zorzy wstęga. Nad tą wstęgą unosił się wał dymu, miejscami zupełnie czarny, miejscami mieniący się różowo i krwawo, zbity w sobie, wydęty, gęsty i kłębiący się jak wąż, który się kurczy i wydłuża. Potworny ów wał chwilami zdawał się przykrywać nawet wstęgę ognistą, tak iż czyniła się wąską jak taśma, lecz chwilami ona rozświecała go od dołu, zmieniając jego dolne kłęby w fale płomienne. Oboje ciągnęły się od krańca do krańca widnokręgu, zamykając go tak, jak czasem zamyka go pasmo leśne. Gór Sabińskich nie było wcale widać. Winicjuszowi na pierwszy rzut oka wydało się, że to nie tylko płonie miasto, ale świat cały, i że żadna żywa istota nie może się uratować z tego oceanu ognia i dymów. Wiatr wiał coraz silniejszy od strony pożaru, niosąc zapach spalenizny i sreżogę, która poczynała przesłaniać nawet bliższe przedmioty. Dzień uczynił się zupełny i słońce oświeciło szczyty otaczające Jezioro Albańskie. Lecz jasnozłote poranne promienie wydawały się przez sreżogę jakby rude i chore. Winicjusz, spuszczając się ku Albanum, wjeżdżał w dymy coraz gęstsze i coraz mniej przenikliwe. Samo miasteczko było zupełnie w nich pogrążone. Zaniepokojeni mieszkańcy wylegli na ulice i strach było pomyśleć, co się musi dziać w Rzymie, gdyż tu już trudno było oddychać. Rozpacz ogarnęła znów Winicjusza i przerażenie poczęło mu podnosić włosy na głowie. Lecz próbował się pokrzepiać, jak mógł. "Niepodobna - myślał - by całe miasto poczęło naraz płonąć. Wiatr wieje z północy i zwiewa dymy w tę tylko stronę. Po drugiej stronie nie ma ich. Zatybrze, przedzielone rzeką, może całkiem ocalało, a w każdym razie dość będzie Ursusowi przedostać się wraz z Ligią przez bramę Janikulską, by uchronić się od niebezpieczeństwa. Również niepodobna, by zginęła cała ludność i by miasto, które włada światem, starte było wraz z mieszkańcami z powierzchni ziemi. Nawet w zdobywanych miastach, gdy rzeź i ogień srożą się na raz, pewna liczba ludzi zostaje zawsze przy życiu, dlaczego więc miałaby koniecznie zginąć Ligia? "Wszak czuwa nad nią Bóg, który sam zwyciężył śmierć!" Tak rozumując począł znów modlić się i wedle obyczaju, do którego przywykł, czynić Chrystusowi wielkie śluby, wraz z obietnicami darów i ofiar. Przebiegłszy Albanum, którego cała niemal ludność siedziała na dachach i drzewach, by spoglądać na Rzym, uspokoił się cokolwiek i odzyskał zimną krew. Pomyślał też, że Ligią opiekuje się nie tylko Ursus i Linus, ale i Piotr Apostoł. Na samo wspomnienie o tym nowa otucha wstąpiła mu do serca. Piotr był zawsze dla niego istotą niepojętą, niemal nadludzką. Od chwili gdy słyszał go w Ostrianum, zostało mu dziwne wrażenie, o którym na początku pobytu w Ancjum pisał do Ligii: że każde słowo tego starca jest prawdą lub musi się stać prawdą. Bliższa znajomość, jaką zawarł z Apostołem w czasie choroby, wzmogła jeszcze to wrażenie, które następnie zmieniło się w niezachwianą wiarę. Więc skoro Piotr błogosławił jego miłości i przyobiecał mu Ligię, to Ligia nie mogła zginąć w płomieniach. Miasto może sobie spłonąć, lecz żadna iskra pożaru nie padnie na jej odzież. Pod wpływem bezsennej nocy, szalonej jazdy i wzruszeń Winicjusza poczęła ogarniać teraz dziwna egzaltacja, w której wszystko wydało mu się możliwym: Piotr przeżegna płomienie, otworzy je jednym słowem i przejdą bezpieczni wśród alei z ognia. Piotr wiedział przy tym rzeczy przyszłe, więc niechybnie przewidział i klęskę pożaru, a w takim razie jakżeby mógł nie ostrzec i nie wyprowadzić z miasta chrześcijan, a między nimi i Ligii, którą kochał jak dziecko własne. I coraz silniejsza nadzieja poczęła wstępować w serce Winicjusza. Pomyślał, że jeśli oni uciekają z miasta, to może ich znaleźć w Bovillae lub napotkać w drodze. Może oto lada chwila kochana twarz wychyli się z tych domów, rozpościerających się coraz szerzej po całej Kampanii. Wydało mu się to tym prawdopodobniejszym, że na drodze począł napotykać coraz więcej ludzi, którzy opuściwszy miasto jechali do Gór Albańskich, by ocaliwszy się od ognia wydostać się następnie i poza granice dymów. Nie dojechawszy do Ustrinum musiał zwolnić z powodu zatłoczenia drogi. Obok pieszych, z manatkami na plecach, napotykał objuczone konie, muły, wozy naładowane dobytkiem, a wreszcie i lektyki, w których niewolnicy nieśli zamożniejszych mieszkańców. Ustrinum tak już było nabite zbiegami z Rzymu, że przez tłum trudno się było przecisnąć. Na rynku, pod kolumnami świątyń i na ulicach roiło się od zbiegów. Tu i owdzie poczęto rozbijać już namioty, pod którymi miały szukać schronienia całe rodziny. Inni obozowali pod gołym niebem, krzycząc, wzywając bogów lub przeklinając losy. W powszechnym przerażeniu trudno się było o coś dopytać. Ludzie, do których zwracał się Winicjusz, albo nie odpowiadali mu wcale lub podnosili na niego wpółobłąkane z przerażenia oczy, odpowiadając, że ginie miasto i świat. Od strony Rzymu napływały z każdą chwilą nowe tłumy, złożone z mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci, które wzmagały zamieszanie i lament. Niektórzy, pogubiwszy się w ścisku, szukali rozpaczliwie zaginionych. Inni bili się o obozowiska. Gromady na wpół dzikich pasterzy z Kampanii przyciągnęły do miasteczka szukając nowin lub zysków z kradzieży, którą ułatwiało zamieszanie. Tu i owdzie tłum, złożony z niewolników wszelkiej narodowości i z gladiatorów, począł grabić domy i wille w mieście i bić się z żołnierzami występującymi w obronie mieszkańców. Senator Juniusz, którego Winicjusz spostrzegł przy gospodzie otoczonego zastępem batawskich niewolników, pierwszy dał mu nieco dokładniejszą wiadomość o pożarze. Ogień wszczął się rzeczywiście przy Wielkim Cyrku, w miejscu, które dotyka Palatynu i wzgórza Caelius, lecz rozszerzył się z niepojętą szybkością, tak iż ogarnął cały środek miasta. Nigdy jeszcze od czasów Brennusa nie spotkała miasta tak straszna klęska. "Cyrk zgorzał cały, również jak otaczające go kramy i domy - mówił Juniusz - Awentyn i Caelius w ogniu. Płomień otoczywszy Palatyn dostał się na Karyny..." Tu Juniusz, który na Karynach posiadał wspaniałą insulę pełną dzieł sztuki, w których się kochał, porwał garść brudnego pyłu i posypawszy nim głowę począł przez chwilę jęczeć rozpaczliwie. Lecz Winicjusz potrząsnął go za ramiona. - I mój dom na Karynach - rzekł - lecz gdy wszystko ginie, niech i on ginie. Po czym przypomniawszy sobie, że Ligia idąc za jego radą mogła się przenieść do domu Aulusów, spytał: - A Vicus Patricius? - W ogniu - odpowiedział Juniusz. - A Zatybrze? Juniusz spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Mniejsza o Zatybrze - rzekł ściskając dłońmi zbolałe skronie. - Mnie więcej chodzi o Zatybrze niż o cały Rzym --zawołał gwałtownie Winicjusz. - To się tam dostaniesz chyba przez Via Portuensis, bo obok Awentynu żar cię udusi... Zatybrze?... Nie wiem. Ogień nie mógł tam chyba jeszcze dojść, lecz czy już w tej chwili nie doszedł, jedni bogowie wiedzą... Tu Juniusz zawahał się przez chwilę, następnie rzekł zniżonym głosem: - Wiem, że mnie nie zdradzisz, więc ci powiem, że to nie jest zwykły pożar. Cyrku nie dawano ratować... Sam słyszałem... Gdy domy poczęły wkoło płonąć, tysiące głosów wołało: "Śmierć ratującym!" Jacyś ludzie przebiegają miasto i ciskają w domy płonące pochodnie... Z drugiej strony lud się burzy i woła, że miasto płonie z rozkazu. Nic więcej nie powiem. Biada miastu, biada nam wszystkim i mnie! Co się tam dzieje, tego ludzki język nie wyrazi. Ludność ginie w ogniu lub morduje się wzajemnie w ścisku... To koniec Rzymu!... I znów począł powtarzać: "Biada! Biada miastu i nam!" - lecz Winicjusz wskoczył na konia i ruszył przed siebie dalej drogą Appijską. Lecz było to obecnie raczej przepychanie się wśród rzeki ludzi i wozów, która płynęła z miasta. - Miasto leżało teraz przed Winicjuszem jak na dłoni, objęte potwornym pożarem... Od morza ognia i dymu bił żar straszliwy, a wrzaski ludzkie nie mogły stłumić syczenia i huku płomieni. góra strony Quo vadis 42